<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wrong Omens by Singing_Orange</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23118766">Wrong Omens</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singing_Orange/pseuds/Singing_Orange'>Singing_Orange</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>6000 Years of Slow Burn (Good Omens), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angel Crowley (Good Omens), Demon Aziraphale (Good Omens), Friendship/Love, Historical, Illustrations, M/M, Other, Unresolved Sexual Tension, reverse au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:47:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,423</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23118766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singing_Orange/pseuds/Singing_Orange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>После инцидента с яблоком Архангел Рафаэль покидает Рай и принимает решение приглядывать за людьми, в то время как за ним приглядывает совершенно несносный демон. История о поиске желанного покоя, попытках наладить отношения с прото-родителем и не дать чувствам уничтожить Вселенную.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Azrazel/Raphael</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Eden</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      Можно ли описать пустоту? Когда, кажется, приближаешься к самому дну, но его все нет и ты продолжаешь падать. То самое чувство невесомости, ожидания неизвестного. Что ждет в конце? Вопреки убеждениям, даже ангелы и демоны не способны ответить на все. Мы, как и люди, шепотом - кто-то криками - обращаем свои вопросы ввысь. Все известно лишь Ей. Но Она не желает говорить.</p><p>- Как ты себя чувствуешь?</p><p>      Я слышу его голос. Реальный, отражающийся эхом от будто бы настоящих стен словно бы материальной комнаты без окон и дверей, откуда условно можно было бы сбежать. Только какой толк в побеге, если вихрь снова поднесет тебя в Ничто. Я беру пример с Нее и молчу.</p><p>      Как я себя чувствую? Ну не смешно ли?</p><p>      Чувствую раздражение от того, что вся эта эфирно-пластмассовая комната заполняется сигаретным дымом Бериала*. Заполняется, потому что так он работает – оказывает давление собственной невыносимостью, чтобы окружающие исполняли его волю. Недолюбленный сынок.</p><p>      Мне больше четырех миллиардов лет, но понадобилось всего несколько тысяч лет, чтобы разучиться не дышать. А теперь приходится из последних сил стараться взять себя в руки, чтобы не вдохнуть, потому что сигареты - это безжалостное напоминание о жизни на Земле. Если он предложит мне закурить, я откажусь. Но, конечно же, он не предложит.</p><p>
  
</p><p>      Что-то заставляет меня поднять взгляд, прикованный к рукам уже, кажется, целую вечность, и посмотреть в зеркальную стену напротив. Вот он я. Настоящий. Такой же живой как и все те люди, с которыми мы провели бок о бок несколько тысячелетий. Тогда отчего так пусто? Может я подобен этой комнате? Живу лишь в чьем-то коллективом воображении. Кто все не может меня отпустить? Пусть даст мне возможность просто <em>не быть</em>.</p><p>      Наверное Бериал как-то догадался о содержании моего внутреннего потока мыслей (что бы не говорили, но он не глуп, и это тоже раздражает), или я сам себя выдал человеческими привычками – непроизвольным дыханием и рвано вздымающейся от того грудью. Никто из нас не дышит, незачем.</p><p>- Когда-нибудь задумывался, почему все сложилось так, как сложилось?</p><p>- Вы и без меня прекрасно знаете, - нет, все же мне не хватает Ее выдержки, - чем все кончается.</p><p>      Голос не подводит, речь гармонирует с холодом пустоты, которую я вижу в отражении собственных глаз в зеркале. Только есть ли смысл во всем этом спектакле? Мой дознаватель уже знает итог истории и не отступает:</p><p>- Хочу услышать твою версию. Почему бы тебе не начать с самого начала, дорогой брат?</p><p>      Пустота – это быть окутанным чем-то важным и лишиться этого, части собственной истории. Пустота – это потерять себя в вечном падении.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>В начале, Эдем.</b>
</p><p>      При любых иных обстоятельствах Рафаэль бы почувствовал чужое присутствие и незамедлительно среагировал. Тем более на демоническое. Но в тот момент он смотрел на этих несуразных людей и размышлял над вопросом о том, насколько их - людей и ангелов - вылепили похожими. Но они смертны и независимы, им дарована способность принимать решения. Зато, казалось, они настолько нуждались друг в друге, что врозь не могли существовать. Рафаэль был так глубоко погружен в тягостные мысли об их выборе, что из этого состояния его вытянул шорох листьев уже прямо за спиной. Он проморгался и спешно заправил длинный, мешающийся локон за ухо.</p><p>- По-моему, ваши совсем уж перегнули палку.</p><p>      Рафаэль возмущенно смерил взглядом нарушившего его покой (или, правильнее выражаясь, беспокойство): тяжелые смольные крылья, массивные рельефные рога, вьющиеся вокруг другой пары, уверенно растущей сквозь копну кудрявых волос, и самые пугающе-лазурные глаза, что Рафаэль когда-либо видел. Этот взгляд не мог принадлежать ни одному существу с Небес. И уж точно не с Земли (особенно учитывая то обстоятельство, что единственные люди были только что изгнаны из Сада). Не Падшим судить о правильности решений. Но и возразить он не осмелился.</p><p>- Что плохого в том, что захотелось вкусненького?</p><p>      <em>О чем он вообще говорит?</em> Архангел неловко промолчал. Раздражение скапливалось, не хотелось иметь дело еще и с докучающими демонами.</p><p>
  
</p><p>- Думаешь, накажут?</p><p>      Рафаэль смотрел на сплетенные руки Евы и Адама, тяжело ступающих по остывающим с приближающейся бурей пескам, но которым невзгоды были нипочем, если только держаться вместе (еще и этот пламенный меч откуда-то взялся). Это очаровало ангела, потому он упустил тревогу в тихом голосе собеседника.</p><p>- Они уже наказаны.</p><p>- Да нет же, я имел в виду того, кто за всем этим стоит.</p><p>- Так это твоих рук дело?</p><p>
  
</p><p>      Брови кудрявого демона комично подпрыгнули на его широком лбу, а губы непроизвольно расползлись в удивленной улыбке:</p><p>- Нет. Ну, то есть не пойми меня неправильно, куда бы я не пошел – проблемы идут следом, но, по правде говоря, это как-то само собой выходит. Я-то слишком ленив, чтобы самому устраивать переполох.</p><p>      Снова улыбка и морщинки в уголках обманчиво-невинных глаз. Рафаэлю стало не по себе.</p><p>- Уверен, тот, кто все это натворил – тот еще бунтарь.</p><p>      Если бы он дышал, то точно бы закашлялся. Впрочем, в жар Рафаэля все таки бросило. Что было совсем на него не похоже. Не находя ни одного на то комфортного ему оправдания, пришлось списать все на горячие лучи солнца (которое вообще-то заслонили надвигающиеся тучи).</p><p>
  
</p><p>      Этот демон задумал что-то… демоническое. Все это время Архангел старался не встречаться взглядом с рогатым врагом, но изнутри нагло выстрелила жгучая искра. Он сжал сухие губы и резко повернулся, дабы прогнать или хотя бы напугать нечистую силу сдвинутыми вместе бровями. Но тому хоть бы что. Словно и не заметил ничего. <em>Стоит что-то сказать?</em> Рафаэль так же дергано поправил себя в прежнее положение и мрачно устремился вдаль, где люди, совершившие одну единственную ошибку, шли рука в руке навстречу грядущему мраку. <em>Что ему сказать?</em></p><p>- Я как-то видел змея.</p><p>      <em>Какая еще змея, болван?</em></p><p>- Змея, значит? - уточнил демон.</p><p>- Ага. Ползал тут, извивался вокруг этих двоих, - <em>Господи, заткнись уже!</em> – Огромная такая змеюка.</p><p>- Хм.</p><p>      Рафаэль взволнованно попытался высмотреть реакцию краем глаза, но собеседник молчал и с той же загадочной улыбкой смотрел за горизонт, сцепив руки за спиной.</p><p>      Архангел запрокинул голову, когда о кожу разбилось что-то мокрое и холодное. Затем еще и еще, пока не пришлось закрыть глаза от попадающих в них капель того, что теперь называлось дождем.</p><p>      Осознание того, что произошло, пришло не сразу. До этого ему не приходилось находиться в тактильных ситуациях. Разве что видеть. Между теми двумя. Демон обхватил его запястье, стиснув пальцами мягкие подушечки ладони. Удивительно осторожно. Кожа его не обжигала и не холодила, как об этом перешептывались между собой ангелы. Тот потянул назад и Рафаэлю пришлось заставить ноги слушаться, чтобы сделать несколько неуклюжих шагов следом. Теперь они стояли под пышными ветвями яблони. Не той самой, разумеется. Лишь одной из многих.</p><p>      Рафаэль не отрывался от рук. Такие странные ощущения, льнуть кожей к чьей-то коже. Плоть к плоти. Ни на что не похоже. Но и сравнить еще было не с чем. Преимущество обладать физическим телом - предстояло испытать еще столько нового. На момент человеческое любопытство стало тем, что можно было превосходно понять. Спустя, кажется, бесконечность (как легко теперь стало замечать Время) демон отпустил его руку.</p><p>      <em>Возьми ее снова.</em></p><p>- Так как, ты говоришь, тебя звать? - снова заговорил недруг.</p><p>- Я не говорил.</p><p>- Буду звать тебя Кроули**.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p><p>- Чем теперь займешься? Куда подашься?</p><p>- Буду приглядывать за ними.</p><p>      Азразеил на такой ответ громко усмехнулся. Да, видел он, как этот ангелок умеет "приглядывать".</p><p>      На самом деле, хоть никогда и никому в этом не признается, на поверхность в тот самый день Азразеил решил выбраться из-за Бериала. Не по приказу, конечно же. Страшно чесались руки (и рога) насолить старшему демону, потому в пылу азарта выкрал этот треклятый пламенный меч у какого-то белокрылого дурачка. Тут хотел было возвращаться обратно в преисподнюю, но узрел наипрелестнейшую картину. Если быть уж совсем откровенным, сначала он заприметил до безобразия соблазнительную гроздь винограда. А уж потом, развалившись с ней на теплом камне и наблюдая за ангелом, что светил ярче солнца, едва не подавился косточками. Сидя под пахучей яблоней, Божий любимец вел беседу с первой женщиной, что-то воодушевленно и очень серьезно рассказывал ей вполголоса. Демон не слышал их слов, но следил за движением губ и беспокойными огоньками в черных глазах ангела.</p><p>      Не сложно догадаться, кто пробудил в Еве любопытство. Но было куда сложнее разобраться, что происходило у него в голове. Тягу к знаниям ангел пробудил не только у первых людей.</p><p>- Только дел не натвори!</p><p>      Все еще нервно колышась, его новая головоломка повела бровью:</p><p>- Я же ангельское создание. Меня подобное не касается.</p><p>- Ну, моя сущность не остановила меня отдать им меч, которым я собирался босса порубить, - невозмутимо пожал плечом Азразеил.</p><p>      Беспардонно уставившись, от делового вида ангельского создания не осталось и следа.</p><p>- Правда перед этим, - словно бы напоминая самому себе, добавил демон, - я стащил его у какого-то голодранца с охраны врат, но все же…</p><p>- Ты отдал им меч?</p><p>      Азразеил захлопал ртом будто задыхаясь. <em>Это </em><em>еще что за шелковые нотки в его голосе?</em></p><p>- О, ну в отличие от вас не мог же я после всего случившегося отпустить их одних. Еще и в кишащую дикими животными пустыню? У нее же скоро будет детеныш!</p><p>      Демон отметил, что тогда, во время диалога с Евой, губы этого занимательного ангела были напряжены. Сейчас же уголок губ дрогнул и он услышал омерзительнейшие слова:</p><p>- Ты сделал добрый поступок.</p><p>
  <em>      Да ему самому комфортно произносить это вслух? Не отдает затхлой фальшью?</em>
</p><p>- Ох, захлопнись. Я не какой-то там паршивый чертенок с отдела пакостей. Я делаю, что хочу. Можешь ли ты то же самое сказать о себе?</p><p>     Он чувствовал, как закипал и дымился. Буквально. Не нужно лицемерной снисходительности. Этим его кормили До, теперь за нечто подобное у него, как демона, было полное право кинуться в драку. Пусть обратит внимание на себя и на собственные поступки. Азразеил предпочел относиться ко всему как к игре и устанавливает в ней собственные правила; может позволить себе делать, что ему вздумается, а после выходить из воды сухим (большую часть времени). А вот его собеседник после такого казуса может только намотать на кулак все сопли и гордо принять наказание матушки. Азразеила тошнило от несправедливости Небес. <em>Что они с ним сделают?</em></p><p>      Но ангел продолжал мягко улыбаться. <em>У кого хватит духу погасить в нем этот ослепительный свет?</em></p><p>- Ну, Богине нравятся люди, а мне хочется быть с людьми. Они оступились, но все еще заслуживают любви и защиты.</p><p>      Азразеил фыркнул. <em>Они ведь ничего с ним не сделают? </em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*Бериал - демоническое имя Гавриила.<br/>**Уже всем известная игра слов «crawl» - «ползать».</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Dudael</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Дудаил, 36 век до н.э.</strong>
</p><p>      С момента судьбоносного разговора с Евой Рафаэль лишь раз появился в Раю, после посещения которого перестал откликаться на призывы и избегал собраний или встреч с ангелами в целом. К счастью, ни один Архангел не стал тратить на его поиски больше ресурсов, чем стоило. Причиной отшельничества был не страх наказания. Оно, так или иначе, неизбежно и нагрянет, когда ждешь меньше всего. Дело в том, что даже после такого происшествия ангелы отказывались «марать руки». Теряя связь с Богиней они теряли самих себя.</p><p>      Рафаэль не задавался вопросом, куда Она исчезла. Никому не познать Великий Замысел, не разгадать Ее бесстрастный лик, пока идет игра. Рафаэль был непосредственно знаком с Ее азартом и еще ни разу не стал свидетелем того, чтобы Она выходила из-за игрального стола.</p><p>      Наблюдая за жизнью череды поколений первых людей, он не переставал корить себя за провинность перед каждым из них и самой Богиней, изливаясь лихорадочным потом в ожидании и впоследствии даже жажды кары. Молчание было невыносимым.</p><p>      Представляясь странником, он следил за поведением этих хрупких созданий, что цеплялись за жизнь, даже если комфортное существование значило боль близких. Бесконечные кровопролития и ложь вращались вокруг людей как сокрушительные звезды в космосе.</p><p>      Человек познал, что есть Добро и что есть Зло, а теперь пользовался ими, превратив их в обычную часть своей рутины. Одолеваемый своими человеческими эмоциями он чаще выбирал Зло, ведь, казалось бы, так проще. Но редкие поступки. Парадоксально отличные от этих двух феноменов. Настолько удивительные, что ангелы проливали слезы. Тогда Рафаэль задумывался, может не все потеряно? Может они выкарабкаются? Может он не довел человечество до медленной гибели? Может он вместе с миром заслуживает искупления?</p><p>      До дрожи крепко сцепив руки в замок и инстинктивно, будто прилагая еще больше усилий в свою молитву, зажмурив глаза Рафаэль снова обращался к Той, кто всегда слушает. Он не молил простить людей, потому что те не виноваты в своей природе. Не просил прощения за себя, потому что считал себя недостойным чего-то просить. Но каялся в проступке. И в страхе <em>настаивал</em> на том, что если Она хочет его проучить, то пусть оставит в его наказании людей. Наставит и их, и, если позволит Ее милость, его на верный путь.</p><p>- Не дай им угаснуть.</p><p>      Тишина. Ответа не было.</p><p>      Вплоть до ночи, когда сосуд Архангела, укачанного горем, словно бы стал отяжеляться и оттого проваливаться в сон. Стоило ему сомкнуть воспаленные веки, он увидел тропу к своей епитимьи. И мрак.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p><p>      Азразеилу нравилось быть на Земле. В жизни среди людей были и свои отрицательные стороны, но, в отличие от Ада, здесь его обожали. Даже боготворили.</p><p>      Его угостили вином, научили песням, поделились свежим хлебом и достойными кусками мяса, взамен он привлек их внимание к ковке железа, научил искусству владения мечом и копьем, уважительному отношению к каждому сражению. Больше всего ему нравилось проводить время в женской компании. Новые знания и умения им были необходимы как воздух. Так выпивоха тянулся за губительной добавкой вина. Однажды Азразеил показался в людях с насурьмленными глазами, и вот за уроками к нему прибегали одна за одной, чтобы выслушать, как измельчить в порошок разноцветные камни и украсить ими кожу, или как даже из простой сажи или глиняной пудры приобрести совершенно новый образ.</p><p>      Не его вина, что одни тратили ценные новоприобретенные навыки на бессмысленные массовые убийства и несправедливость, а другие красили лицо и волосы для маскировки и обмана. Хотя развитием последних он даже гордился.</p><p>      Иногда для наиболее одаренных особ он раскрывал маленькие секреты магии. Наслать беду? Или, наоборот, создать обереги и даже призвать демона? Азразеил порой из кожи вон лез от скуки, что вынуждала прибегать к крайним мерам ради разбавления унылой рутины. Так, остановившись в одном людном (то бишь, предположительно, веселом) поселении одна из девушек, с которой они встречались по субботам в хижине ее покойных родителей, чтобы выпить вина и обсудить самые сочно-заковыристые сплетни, однажды проболталась о своем неравнодушии к прислуге местной питейной. С тех самых пор и не сдерживала тоскливых вздохов. Азразеил терпеть долго не смог и уже скоро нашептал той волшебные слова, вложив в ладонь маленький сверток с галькой.</p><p>      Средство на объект обожания сработало, в чем демон и не сомневался. Человек существует не так долго, но требовалось еще меньше, чтобы уяснить, что он проводит большую часть жизни лишь грезя о том, что мог бы получить. Все что ему нужно это не магические травки или камни, а малейший толчок на то, чтобы решиться сделать шаг навстречу осуществления грез.</p><p>      Ну и, разумеется, совсем немного демонического чуда.</p><p>      Вот только после счастливых новостей Азразеил больше не получал приглашений на винные субботы. Наверное, он мог бы понять. Адаму и Еве тоже мало кто был нужен помимо компании друг друга. Неделю он мог протянуть, развлекая себя вылазками по самым злачным местам в попытках завести знакомства с развратным контингентом и научить разврату самых праведных.</p><p>      На следующую неделю энтузиазм потух. Пришлось рассмотреть идею развеять тоску и заглянуть на огонек к демонам преисподней. Не важно, получить ли задание или разбудить в коллегах зверей. Буквально. Заработать неприятности веселее, чем бездейственно тухнуть в заточении собственной неусидчивости.</p><p>      К последней субботе месяца после нескольких кувшинов перебродившего вишневого сока Азразеил вспомнил о своей знакомой и перешагнул свою лень (как и пару спящих голых тел), чтобы проветриться и проведать девушку, приманив ее предложением о парочке более могущественных трюков.</p><p>      Нерасторопно, слегка пошатываясь, Азразеил вымерял шаги к реке, разделяющей две части города, и напевал под нос мелодию. Ночные улицы были как никогда тихими. Как правило, там можно было услышать и песнь компании друзей, и крики раздраженного любовника, и стоны разбитого бродяги; здесь камень упадет с каркаса здания, там пробежит кот, опрокинув чашку с окна. Азразеил находил в этой какофонии свою прелесть. Тишина же напрягала.</p><p>      Подобравшись к покатому склону, он, легкомысленно ступая по сухой земле, стал спускаться к воде. Не успел он сделать и двух шагов, как его дернуло вниз. Выставляя вперед руки, он попытался сгруппироваться. Увы, от количества выпитого за день он стал еще чувствительнее ощущать вращения планеты. Приземлившись на голое плечо и по инерции ударившись бровью об острую россыпь, Азразеил ломано покатился к берегу, пока не слетел с большого валуна и не упал на спину.</p><p>      Он сделал глубокий вдох и не шевелясь желал, чтобы в руке оказался кувшин самого дрянного вина. Теперь падать было почти приятно. В ногах растекалась слабость, мышцы слегка сводило, дрожали пальцы и неровно стучало сердце. Все напоминало о последствиях бурно проведенного вечера.</p><p>      Демону было не привыкать создавать беды самому себе. Поэтому если бы он запутался в собственных конечностях, удивлением это бы не стало. Но на этот раз он знал, что его толкнули.</p><p>      Пошевелившись, он улыбнулся, когда запульсировала рассеченная бровь. Он не успел ни открыть глаз, ни открыть рта, когда наконец услышал в тишине шорох шагов. Он мог бы тотчас излечить свои ушибы и приготовиться к схватке. Конечно, мог бы. Только что-то его останавливало.</p><p>      Возможно, причиной тому был свет, просачивающийся сквозь закрытые веки. И даже сквозь темную ткань, без сопротивления повязанную ему на глаза. Лба коснулись холодные пальцы и больше он ничего не видел.</p><p>      Азразеил считал, что очнулся в следующее же мгновение. Но по лицу хлестал горячий песок, забиваясь в носу, ушах, волосах и складках одежды; и что еще хуже, нещадно царапал разодранное плечо и ссадины. Он попытался оттолкнуться ладонями от земли, но руки тонули в бесконечных волнах проклятого песка. Когда ему удалось поднять свой вес и качаясь встать на колени, с лица резким движением сдернули повязку. Брызнул яркий солнечный свет. Демон опустил голову, пытаясь сберечь чувствительные глаза. При попытке сощуриться кожа на брови стянулась и треснула. Сохли губы и язык, отвратительно болела голова. Стоило ему достаточно привыкнуть к состоянию и приоткрыть веки настолько, чтобы рассмотреть свое окружение, как его снова сбили с ног и он вновь покатился в пропасть.</p><p>      Ветер больше не раздирал кожу, но песок был везде и отчего-то стало еще жарче.</p><p>
  <em>      Очевидно, мы ближе к Аду.</em>
</p><p>      Азразеил гадко осклабился, когда почувствовал, что не может исцелиться или хотя бы избавиться от раздражающей головной боли. Вместо этого он осмотрелся, но не увидел ничего, кроме крутых песчаных скатов.</p><p><em>      Давно руки были связаны?</em> Он задергался в попытках освободиться, но тщетно. Пришлось вымучено подорваться на колени и попытался раскрыть крылья. Однако и те непослушно забились за спиной, тоже скованные.</p><p>- Будет проще, если ты успокоишься.</p><p>      Азразеил испуганно дернулся в сторону, едва удержав равновесие:</p><p>- Ты.</p><p>      Кроули. Его старый знакомый из Сада. Все такой же хмурый и ослепительный. Все такой же ангел.</p><p>- Значит, тебя простили? – почти беззвучно проговорил он.</p><p>      Ангел будто бы смотрел сквозь него, отвлеченный чужими голосами. Неужто он ошибся и этот такой же, как и все остальные?</p><p>      Азразеил прочистил горло и зарычал:</p><p>- Это твое наказание, а? Уничтожить негодяя-демона в нечестном бою.</p><p>- Не уничтожить.</p><p>- Чего?</p><p>- Я не стану тебя убивать.</p><p>      Он выдержал небольшую паузу и, вытянув свои холодные пальцы к демону, сделал шаг. Азразеил попятился. Не нравилось ему то, что он с ними делал. Ангел тяжело опустил плечи и потер переносицу. Тот и в самом деле выглядел уставшим.</p><p>- Моя миссия – связать и ослепить демона, заперев его в песках.</p><p>      Азразеил поднял бровь. Похоже, праведник сам был не в восторге от подобного послания. Что ж, демону не впервой выпутываться из гнусных ситуаций. Нужно только не спугнуть и без того напуганную пташку.</p><p>- Ты же меня даже не знаешь!</p><p>- Ты демон. Этого достаточно.</p><p>- А как же меч, что я отдал людям? Ты ведь сказал, что это добрый поступок.</p><p>      Ангел нахмурился. Даже не в его сторону. Похоже, ему казалось, он выглядит нелепо в данном положении. <em>Хорошо. Гордый ангел. Значит, теперь ясно, куда лучше давить.</em> Вот только при встрече с демонами все ангелы становились гордыми. Но Азразеил знал, что этот совсем не обычный. Этот был неуверенным.</p><p>- Я должен избавить людей от соблазна поддаваться греху.</p><p>- Ох, да брось, не осыпай меня шаблонами.</p><p>      Складка между бровей ангела углубилась. <em>Успевай думать быстрее, чем работает язык.</em> В защитной позе Азразеил выставил перед собой руки:</p><p>- Ладно-ладно! Может, мы немного пошалили с ними. Выпили вина и, танцуя, слишком близко обнимались. Но ты ведь и сам понимаешь, они этим и без меня занимались.</p><p>      Не успел он пожать плечом, как мимо пролетело самое изящное копье, что ему когда либо доводилось видеть, вонзившись наконечником в песок.</p><p>- Ты обучил их изготовлять оружие. Теперь они проливают реки крови тех, чьи жизни им не принадлежат. Ты научил их обману. И теперь они используют его, празднуя свою алчность и похоть.</p><p>      Так. Такими темпами он его еще и искалечит без возможности на исцеление, прежде чем закопать здесь.</p><p>- Я всего лишь предложил им знания. То, как они с ними распорядились - их собственные заслуги. Ты, как никто другой, должен это понимать.</p><p>      Азразеил увидел, как болезненно исказилось лицо Кроули. В яблочко.</p><p>- Я всего лишь <em>баран отпущения</em>. Люди сами выбрали свой путь и ничьи усилия не избавят их от того, кто они есть. Такими Она их создала сама. А теперь играет с твоей головой.</p><p>      Ангел, рвано отворачиваясь в сторону, отступил и потер глаза. Демон не шевелился. На зубах хрустели песчинки. На лице его потенциального карателя сменялись одна эмоция за другой.</p><p>
  <em>      Давай же. </em>
</p><p>      Кроули, словно разгадав стратегию Азразеила, свирепо посмотрел в его сторону и решительно зашагал к нему. Нависнув над ним, ангел вытащил копье из песка. Демон сжал челюсти, пережевывая все песчинки, и, готовый к неизбежной потере своей материальной оболочки, наслаждался видом своего прекрасного палача.</p><p>
  
  
</p><p>      Ангел махнул копьем и разорвал, связанные веревками, руки:</p><p>- Ты не прав.</p><p>      Азразеил с непроизвольным, тихим стоном выдохнул. Что за облегчение. Ему не придется возвращаться в Ад.</p><p>- Не прав? – задушено переспросил он, приподнимаясь на локтях.</p><p>- И я докажу тебе это. Ты свободен. Но при одном условии.</p><p>      Ангел протянул руку. На этот раз Азразеил, заинтригованный предложением и напуганный до смерти, позволил ему окунуть пальцы в волосы, нащупывая места, откуда обычно росли рога.</p><p>- Ты должен пообещать держаться подальше.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Uruk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Урук, 3010 до н.э.</strong>
</p>
<p><b></b>       Каждую встречу они назначали в новом месте. Не среди людей. Спору нет — легко затеряться в толпе, когда ищешь уединения. Окунуться всем эфирным существом в океан эмоций и мыслей. Но, вынырнув из морской воды, к телу липнут мокрые волосы и слипаются перья. Вынырнув из потока людей, ощущения еще более мерзкие.</p>
<p>      Поэтому это всегда новая, всегда пустынная точка встречи. Выбор всегда делала она. Он протестовал, но всегда подчинялся.</p>
<p>      На этот раз на усыпанном лилиями поле меж двух холмов, сидя в цветах, она перебирала пальцами их плотные стебли.</p>
<p>      Показалось движение в нависшем густом тумане. Черная, словно жидкая тень щекотно лизнула ее стопу, лентой завилась вокруг ангела. Только в таком образе он и позволял себе её касаться.</p>
<p>      Она смяла стебель меж пальцев и тот мертво повис.</p>
<p>- Лилии? По-твоему это смешно?</p>
<p>- Бериал.</p>
<p>- Ты ждала кого-то другого, Варахиель*? — если бы лужа могла звучать драматично, то звучала как Король Инфернальной Драмы (но конечно же лужа никак не звучит, потому что это просто лужа). — Ауч.</p>
<p>- Мне нужна услуга.</p>
<p>      Тень лизнула запястье сидящего ангела и стала принимать около-человеческое обличье.</p>
<p>- Интересно! — сквозь оскал зашептал демон почти у самого ее лица. — Тебе нужна <em>моя </em>помощь?</p>
<p>      Ангел чопорно, с выражением родственным отвращению, посмотрела в его глаза: — Дикого пса не просят о помощи. На него надевают ошейник.</p>
<p>      Бериал продолжал скрипеть зубами в косой улыбке, слушая.</p>
<p>- До меня доходят сведения о случаях незарегистрированных чудес на Юге.</p>
<p>      Демон закатил глаза и перебил:</p>
<p>- Какой прок мне жертвовать своими ресурсами ради бунтаря-праведника?</p>
<p>- Ходят слухи, что это отродье ангела и демона.</p>
<p>      Бериал дёрнул верхней губой, издав соответствующий звук отвращения. <em>Чтобы ангелы с демонами..?</em></p>
<p>- Ты же военно-командующая. Вот и воспользуйся своим большим, грозным войском. Отправь парочку благочестивых головорезов. Слушай, я был рад повидаться, — он потянулся к маленькой руке с побуждением оставить прощальный поцелуй и одумался, — но у меня ждут еще много коварных дел. Lehitraot**.</p>
<p>      Бериал неестественно широко растянул губы в улыбке и потянулся, дабы подняться на ноги. Только, до этого поглаживающие цветы, пальцы вцепились в шею, пригвоздив затылок к смятой траве.</p>
<p>- Не надо меня злить, Бериал. Ты можешь помочь и заслужить услугу в ответ. А можешь отказаться, — она перенесла вес на руку и кожа на шее демона дымясь зашкворчала подобно куску сала на огне, — и тогда я подниму мертвых, что пожрут всех твоих зверюшек Внизу.</p>
<p>
  <b>***</b>
</p>
<p>      Маленькие руки женщины сухие и тёплые, когда делятся лакомством и дружественно проводят пальцами по носу.</p>
<p>      По нечеловеческим меркам проходит не так много времени, прежде чем Азразеил снова сталкивается с человеческим контактом. Так или иначе, он не следил за временем, честно выполняя условия половины сделки. Было наказано держаться в стороне и наслаждаться флорой. Первое обычно ему удавалось с трудом (не удавалось вовсе), но вот в наслаждении ему не было равных.</p>
<p>      Даже будучи закованным в своем чудовищном образе ангелом.</p>
<p>      Услышав сквозь сон шаги, он шарахнулся прочь, но когда повеяло запахом спелых фруктов и молока, в пирамиде приоритетов голод занял самую ее верхушку. В последний раз он ел что-то кроме травы две ночи назад назад. А в такой ситуации это был долгий срок. Время от времени ему удавалось найти что-то интереснее сорняков, уткнувшись носом в корзинки странников или пошарившись по ночным садам. Однако совать этот же нос в людские дела не решался, предпочитая оставаться от них на безопасном расстоянии.</p>
<p>      Но за временем он не следил. По ощущениям могло пройти две ночи, а могло месяц. В любом случае, он был голоден.</p>
<p>      Ничего ведь не станется, если принять из чьих-то рук обычный фрукт?</p>
<p>      Как оказался в пастушьем лагере, Азразеил не понял. Да и не особо старался понять на случай, если кто начнёт расспрашивать.</p>
<p>      Здесь люди старались держаться подальше, опасаясь большой рогатой скотины, но возражений по поводу нового лица среди них не возникало. По всей видимости, в этих местах слово женщины с нежными руками — Шамхат, как выяснилось позднее — было решающим. Раз местные сами обходили его стороной, при этом так щедро делились едой, демон решил, что может остаться здесь на пару дней.</p>
<p>      В первый вечер после плотного ужина Шамхат не позволила ему сразу отдаться приятному сну — очистила от подножной шелухи его космы и расчесала, мелодично напевая себе под нос.</p>
<p>- Кто же тебя такого оставил одного?</p>
<p>      Азразеил терпеливо дождался завершения процедуры, лизнул сухую руку женщины и начищенный приготовился ко сну.</p>
<p>      На следующее утро пастухи вывели свои стада, оставив Азразеила в загоне. «Значит, побуду здесь еще немного», — подумал он.</p>
<p>      Вечером они сидели у костра, распивали вино и делились историями.</p>
<p>      Если бы кто-то спросил, почему Азразеил не уходил из лагеря спустя двое суток, он бы сослал всё на привычку не следить за временем. Затем прошла неделя, а за ней ещё одна, пока не прошёл месяц.</p>
<p>      К тому моменту пастухи стали привыкать к нему. Шамхат принесла ему одежду и отдала гребень; научила заплетать волосы и перевязывать их цветами так, чтобы не выглядеть неопрятно. С ней он заново учил человеческую культуру. Их натуру. И с этим просыпалось что-то знакомое, что он ещё не мог распробовать. Только смаковал на языке забытое имя.</p>
<p>      Когда Шамхат немногословно объяснила, что ей нужно уйти в город на заработки, демону потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы понять. Когда мысль дошла, он стал проситься в качестве сопровождения. Он помнил, как сладок разврат города. И его тянуло.</p>
<p>      Но ему было положено сидеть здесь, в глуши, под жарким солнцем, пропитываясь запахом смолы и сухой травы. В любой другой день за последние пять столетий Азразеил был бы самым ярым добровольцем в столь сложной миссии. В этот же день он опустил руку и отпустил Шамхат.</p>
<p>      Но теперь он знал, что пропускает. И его манил запах плоти и хмельного дыхания.</p>
<p>      За последующие два дня пастухи успевают вновь потерять к нему доверие. Стоит подойти чуть ближе и он щёлкнет зубами или завоет, как не воет ни одно животное.</p>
<p>      Поэтому он сидел на своем месте и наблюдал. <em>Почему они ведут такую тихую жизнь?</em></p>
<p>      В один из вечеров пастухи снова сели у костра, заводя песни, смеясь и даже танцуя несмотря на нехватку еды. Азразеил присаживается ближе к огню, но всё ещё за спинами людей, в тени, где его не побеспокоят.</p>
<p>      Когда он увидел руку на бедре, то понял, что не сможет остановиться. От энергии, скопившейся за период одичалости, вибрации расходились по всему телу. В голове всё громче шумела кровь и пришлось закрыть глаза. Но стоило открыть и трясти стало ещё сильнее. И как это приятно — видеть, как люди сплетаются друг с другом. Просто потому, что ему так хочется.</p>
<p>      <em>И, о, как этого мало.</em></p>
<p>      Спустя неделю Шамхат вернулась. При виде небольшой корзинки простейшего провианта у нее в руках люди принимали разбитый вид. Некоторые бросали обозлённые возгласы. Азразеил подавил в себе желание воспользоваться своими демоническими силами. Он понимал: что-то не так. Когда задал вопрос, она без неохоты объясняет: в городе сменилось правительство и изменения грянули на жителей слишком резко и остро. Появились указы об очистке улиц. Однако вместо субботников появился ночной караул, что следил за тем, чтобы после заката люди запирались по домам. В ином случае полуночных странников уводили за решётку. Появились стражники, закрывающие все заведения, которые по их мнению не соблюдали должных приличий. Так, Шамхат пришла на свое обычное место работы, но то уже было забито досками. Пришлось работать на улице при свете дня, что не сулило большой выгоды в её сфере деятельности. А с расхаживающими вокруг да около верзилами накопить удалось совсем немного.</p>
<p>      Азразеил кивнул. К восходу солнца появилась телега свежих продуктов. В памяти Шамхат больше не было странного, кудрявого друга.</p>
<p>      Город и впрямь казался опустевшим. Пока Азразеил разглядывал окружение, ноги вели свою дорогу. И когда те привели к небольшому рынку, демон с искрящимися глазами поспешил к первой лавке. Рыба с душком. Ничего, переключил внимание на другую лавку. Рыба. Закатил глаза и сунул голову к следующей. Жареные ящерицы и подгнившая кукуруза. Ещё больше рыбы. Наконец, он остановился перед лавкой, у которой стояла самая крупная очередь. Фрукты и овощи. «Ну и цена», — протянул он, будто разбирался в человеческих валютах. Но он слышит негодование других покупателей и имитирует их. Ловко проскользнув между телами, он выловил горсть фиников. Разумеется, никто не замечает пропажи. Никто не замечает и рогатого демона.</p>
<p>      Подкидывая и вылавливая сухофрукт ртом в полете, Азразеил отвлёкся на группу стражников, достающих воришку, и подавился. С раскрасневшимся от кашля лицом он подошёл ближе и, привлекая внимание, ткнул одного из них в плечо. Стражник обернулся и, сконфуженно оглядев выжидающего незнакомца, похлопал его по спине. Азразеил поблагодарил за помощь в спасении грешной души, рассмеялся, едва вновь не подавившись, и со всей вежливостью (которую мог вспомнить после столетий проведённых в форме барана) спросил, где может найти нынешних правителей. Дополняя историю друг друга группа пояснила, что обычно главы города присутствуют на венчаниях. Направив его в нужную сторону, стражники вернулись вытряхивать душу из тощего парня за то, что поддался соблазну змея-искусителя, занимаясь воровством.</p>
<p>      Следуя по указанному пути в голову закралась мысль, что он идет в совершенно неверном направлении. Успел разозлиться, едва не накудесив стражникам несчастий. По их убеждениям он уже должен был приближаться к месту назначения, но Азразеил не слышал привычной для таких мероприятий какофонии. Люди, как правило, пели, плясали, набивали друг другу носы, а после драки заключали еще союзы. От негодования он остановился посреди дороги, чтобы наконец позволить себе немного подымиться, и стал перечислять в голове всевозможные пакости, что вот-вот нагрянули бы на проклятых стражников.</p>
<p>      По загривку вдруг что-то пробежало, передёрнуло с головы до пят. Демон хлопнул себя по шее, но на ладони не осталось ни мошки. Тогда лихорадочно затряс кудрями в попытках избавиться от странного ощущения, но только спровоцировал головокружение.</p>
<p>      <em>Что это за финики такие продают в этих местах?</em></p>
<p>      В нескольких шагах стояла соблазнительно шершавая каменная стена. Азразеил вприпрыжку подбежал к ней, чтобы расчесать спину, и на глаза попался вид еще более соблазнительный. За левым от него углом меж низких сухих деревьев широким шагом ко входу в шершавые стены шёл ангел. Тот самый ангел. Азразеила вновь передернуло и он улыбнулся, переворошив все закоулки памяти в поисках источника знакомого чувства. Те же мурашки бегали по спине, когда нёбо омывал первый глоток вина.</p>
<p>      Азразеил сглотнул и завернул за угол, чтобы как можно непринуждённее опереться спиной о стену у самого входа.</p>
<p>      <em>Всё такой же печально-хмурый.</em></p>
<p>      Ангелы были омерзительно прекрасными. Идеальными. Хотя при всём своем благонравственном совершенстве не умели улыбаться так, чтобы не перепугать все живое вокруг. Но стало вдруг интересно, как бы выглядела улыбка именно на этом лице. Отчего-то верилось, что та окажется не такой, какой представляешь.</p>
<p>      То и дело озираясь по сторонам, ангел не сразу его заприметил. А, увидев, черты его не смягчились, желанной улыбки не появилось. Напротив, взгляд помрачнел, шаг стал шире. Нерв на лице Азразеила дёрнулся. Он даже не успел испугаться, когда челюсть оказалась зажатой между пальцев одной руки. Этого хватило, чтобы впечатать его в стену, с которой посыпалась крошка сырцового кирпича.</p>
<p>- Что ты здесь делаешь? — прошипел Кроули у самого носа.</p>
<p>- Забавно, — промямлил демон со смятыми щеками, — тот же самый вопрос я хотел задать тебе.</p>
<p>      Следовало быть сдержаннее, но он отдал языку полную свободу над своим существованием, чтобы воспользоваться моментом и разглядеть ангела. Тот с угрозой прислонился ближе, сдавливая челюсти в руке ещё крепче. Несмотря на его тёплый вид и переливающиеся словно звёзды веснушки, руки ангела были холодными.</p>
<p>      Азразеил отметил, и какими тёмными были его глаза. Почти чёрные. Словно ненастоящие, пустые.</p>
<p>- Не надо меня провоцировать, демон. У нас был уговор. Ты не встаешь у меня на пути.</p>
<p>      Азразеил нахмурился. Теперь он услышал, что пытался донести ангел, и приложил усилия, чтобы оттолкнуть его от себя.</p>
<p>- Так это твоих рук дело?</p>
<p>      Если ангел и раскрыл своё возмущение, Азразеил его не заметил. Его ведь правда заинтересовал их спор, он выполнял условия. Но святоши опять показывали свою гнильцу.</p>
<p>- Я по твоей воле 600 лет провёл на копытах, а ты всё это время мучил здесь людей своим вшивым целомудрием и нарушал природный порядок вещей. И это <em>меня </em>ты называешь обманщиком? Наш «уговор» был смят под твоей тощей, белокрылой…</p>
<p>      Сначала его лягнули по ногам. Повалившись животом на землю, Азразеил клацнул зубами. Он ожидал следующего удара, но никак не то, что <em>Кроули </em>накинется на него сверху. Демон успел выставить перед собой руку, чтобы не получить по носу. Всё равно спастись не удалось. Ударившись предплечьем о препятствие, паршивец обозлённо схватил его за ухоженную гриву и впечатал носом в пыльную землю. Перед глазами засияла россыпь звёзд с лица Кроули. Скрипнув зубами, Азразеил махнул плечом и попал локтём в живот соперника. Швырнув в лицо закашливающегося ангела горсть песка, он навалился сверху, победоносно вставая коленом на грудь.</p>
<p>- Боишься испортить причёску — не начинай драку.</p>
<p>- У тебя нечестные приемы.</p>
<p>- Я же демон. Мне полагается быть…</p>
<p>      Предложение закончилось задушенным возгласом, когда в ухо впечатали острое колено. Перед глазами взлетел подол чужого каунакеса, по бочине шеи тяжело проехалось то ли сухожилие стопы, то ли колена. Черт разберёшь как, ангел оказался сверху, почти удушая шею пахом. Азразеил попытался повторить ловкий манёвр, размахивая ногами во все стороны, но лишь запыхался. Уставившись на победителя, он небрежно поёрзал подбородком.</p>
<p>- Что бы сказала маменька, если бы увидела, чем ты занимаешься, — руки были также скованны в движениях, но сжать чужое колено ничего не стоило, — и с кем?</p>
<p>      Ангел мученически закатил глаза и оперся ладонью о лицо скалящегося демона, чтобы подняться на ноги.</p>
<p>      <em>Ничья.</em></p>
<p>      По небу над городом текли винные реки, впадая в бассейн тьмы, нависшей над густым лесом далёких холмов. Прежде он и не замечал этой плотной, похожей на живую тучи. Обычно Азразеилу нравилось, как приятно в такое время остужал разгорячённую кожу вечерний ветер, как щекотно развевал пряди волос. Сегодня ветер шёпотом языка, неслыханным ранее человеком, ласкал веки и плечи. И это отнюдь не было приятно.</p>
<p>      Выглядело смрадно, но вряд ли это работа демонов — он бы знал о масштабных проектах.</p>
<p>      Опять проделки ангелов? Схожий драматизм, но ими здесь не пахло. Разве что одним — сидящим напротив, молчаливо хмурившимся на то же тёмное пятно на горизонте.</p>
<p>      Может быть это Её рук дело? Это бы объяснило, почему эдемская звёздочка здесь.</p>
<p>      Перед ними поставили две чаши с ручками, наполнили. Ангел вежливо улыбнулся и Азразеил почти упустил, как тот махнул кистью и их оставили одних, позабыв о полном кувшине на столе. Кроули жадно схватил свою чашу и, закрыв глаза, стал громко пить.</p>
<p>      Не отрывая глаз от его скачущего с каждым глотком кадыка Азразеил принюхался.</p>
<p>- Вино? Разве ты не очищаешь это место от греха?</p>
<p>- Мне нравится вино. Она, кажется, тоже ничего против не имеет.</p>
<p>      Азразеил беззлобно усмехнулся:</p>
<p>- Все, что нравится тебе, априори нравится и ей, а?</p>
<p>      Отвлечённый целью осушить дно, Кроули непонятливо сощурился:</p>
<p>- О чем это ты?</p>
<p>- Выглядишь уставшим, — Азразеил сложил руки на груди и сменил тему. — Не справляешься с обязанностями? Просто признай, что пари ты проиграл.</p>
<p>- Что значит «пари»? — возмутился ангел. — То есть… нет, все в порядке.</p>
<p>- Значит люди слушают тебя? Каждый рвётся встать поперёк очереди на путь епитимьи?</p>
<p>- Дело не в этом.</p>
<p>- Неужели?</p>
<p>- Видишь ли, история возвращается ко временам, когда люди были вынуждены бежать от засухи к водам. Но воды нет. Земли осушаются и черствеют от надвигающихся холодов. Людям не хватает еды. Я стараюсь, но не могу кудесить воду вечно, иначе… — ангел осекся и продолжил лепетать все тише и тише, пока Азразеилу не пришлось наклониться и напрячься, чтобы различать слова. — Я опять делаю всё не так? Как мне понять Её план…</p>
<p>      Азразеил закатил глаза и устало опрокинулся спиной к стене, делая несколько больших глотков вина.</p>
<p>      <em>Неужто они все чокнутые?</em></p>
<p>      Обводя взглядом питейную, он подозвал к ним девчушку, чтобы та принесла ему самый большой поднос еды и ещё вина. Та смущенно потопталась на месте, не решаясь объяснить чего-то, что казалось очевидным, но пошла исполнять волю клиента.</p>
<p>      В ожидании заказа он подлил напиток себе и остатками кувшина заполнил до краев чашу потупившего голову в сложенные руки Кроули. Не зная куда деть руки он растормошил плечи ангела и сунул ему чашу.</p>
<p>- Давай, прежде чем я сорвусь и надеру твою сопливую задницу.</p>
<p>      Ангел устало потер широкий лоб, но взял себя в руки и стал медленно пить.</p>
<p>- Извини. Как твой нос?</p>
<p>      Азразеил не сразу понял, с чем к нему обращаются и провёл под носом пальцем, проверяя, нет ли крови, поморщился.</p>
<p>      Он уже набрал в лёгкие воздуха, чтобы выдать что-то особенно остроумное, но позабыл обо всём, когда перед ним поставили его порцию еды.</p>
<p>- А где всё остальное?!</p>
<p>      Девочка, разносившая заказы, стала громко и неровно дышать, поглядывая на ангела, моля о помощи. Азразеил посмотрел на чёрствый хлеб и кусок засоленного мяса, затем на Кроули.</p>
<p>- Я предупреждал о нехватке продуктов.</p>
<p>- Как насчёт проверить, что там? — не глядя Азразеил указал большим пальцем на угрожающе-мрачное небо на горизонте.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Рафаэль знал, что должен был отправиться туда. Выяснить, что за силы пытаются остановить его. Будь то исчадия ада, что по законам Вселенной противодействовали силам Света, или Всадники, что действовали лишь по своей воле, но тоже несли разрушения. В таком случае, ради спасения этого народа он бы сразился с демоном. Возможно, договорился бы со Всадником. Но что, если это ангелы? Тогда ему пришлось бы вернуться. Снова заниматься тем, чего не понимает. Что если все эти знаки — Её? И она просто не желает его вмешательства на пути человека к спасению?</p>
<p>      <em>Демон</em>. Азразеил — так он себя называл. Обычно не ждёшь такого удивительного доверия чего-то настолько личного, как имя, от демона. Но, признать, Рафаэль вообще-то и не встречал других демонов. С другой стороны, не нужно иметь в знакомстве целую ораву демонов, чтобы понимать, что, как правило, те не предлагают помощь. Не без последствий.</p>
<p>      Азразеил шлёпнулся рядом и стал возиться с провиантом. По его горячим убеждениям перед выходом они, к горести архангела, полдня провели в поисках лучших продуктов в окрестностях.</p>
<p>- Мы идём всего вторые сутки, а ты уже закончил все свои запасы.</p>
<p>- Мы идём уже вторые сутки, а ты картинно продолжаешь чёртом глядеть на горизонт, — невозмутимо ответил демон, заталкивая кусок собственноручно собранного рулета в рот. — Ты молчишь — я ем.</p>
<p>      Рафаэль нахмурился и отвернулся к рокочущему вдалеке небу, но быстро опомнился и смущённо растёр ладонью напряженные складки на лбу.</p>
<p>- Хорошо. Ты хочешь поговорить? Тогда расскажи, зачем ты предложил свою помощь?</p>
<p>- Мне скучно!</p>
<p>      Рафаэль покачал головой и, не удержавшись, снова свёл брови, в этот раз в недоумении:</p>
<p>- Кто ты такой?</p>
<p>      Азразеил перестал жевать, покосился на него:</p>
<p>- Ты не знаешь, кто я?</p>
<p>      Рафаэль снова покачал головой. Демон отложил в сторону свой ужин и отряхнул руки. </p>
<p>- Я — Разрушитель. Тот, кто правит десятками Тёмных Легионов, повелитель лоз экстаза и великий маркиз Ада, Азразеил.</p>
<p>      Рафаэль пытался разглядеть в его голубых глазах и весёлом белом оскале какую-то подсказку, знак:</p>
<p>- Никогда не слышал. </p>
<p>- Ох, — Разрушитель заметно сдулся и вернул внимание рулету, — вероятно это потому, что сам занимаешь невысокую должность у себя там… сверху.</p>
<p>      Рафаэль не обратил на комментарий внимания и задумался.</p>
<p>- Что? — потребовал демон.</p>
<p>- Почему твои… легионы… не вызволили тебя из моих оков? </p>
<p>- Ох, ну, видимо… были заняты… что насчёт тебя? Почему бы тебе просто не созвать свою сумасшедшую семейку и не выяснить, что препятствует Божьему плану сделать всех блаженными?</p>
<p>      Рафаэль придвинулся ближе к костру. Им не нужен был ни отдых, ни тепло, ни еда. Но люди так делали, искали комфорт в обычных вещах. Может и он бы нашёл? По крайней мере, приятное жжение в отогревающихся у огня пальцах успокаивало. Он не хотел помощи ангелов, но сейчас был рад, что не один.</p>
<p>      Еще ему нравились сны. Они напоминали время, когда времени ещё не было. Не было мыслей, не было тела. Не было ничего материального. Только бесконечное полотно, утканное звёздами. Он бы хотел вернуться туда: где нет никого, где все просто, а ошибки превращаются во что-то прекрасное.</p>
<p>       Хоть сон им не был нужен, Рафаэль в нём всё равно нуждался. К концу дня тело по инерции тяжелело, хотелось лечь спиной на траву и разглядывать полуночные небесные композиции, пока сон сам не настигнет. Казалось, он снова становится ближе к Творцу.</p>
<p>      В экспедиции ему снились звёзды, где привычная работа инженера с каждым его действием становилась более разбитой. Тела сталкивались и взрывались, но на их месте не оставалось сияющей россыпи. <em>Пустота</em>. Его чёрное полотно рвалось. В руках были инструменты, но он не мог зашить раны в пространстве.</p>
<p>      Чем ближе они подходили к точке назначения, тем громче кричали звёзды, пока он не проснулся от собственного крика.</p>
<p>      Когда он отдёрнулся от рук демона, растрясывающего его ото сна, то понял, что он сам трясётся. Рафаэль поглубже укутался в свою накидку и, опустив голову между поджатых коленей, стал глубоко дышать.</p>
<p>      Было глубокое раннее утро. Азразеил не спал. Он никогда не спал при нём. Не хотел или не доверял — Рафаэлю было плевать.</p>
<p>      Воздух становился более липким и Рафаэль перестал загадывать, что это дело рук ангельских. Но отчего-то было все также тяжело.</p>
<p>- Знаешь, — услышал он вдруг сквозь долгое эхо крика в ушах, — жизнь в животном теле была отвратительной. Как ни странно, среди природы по ночам без людей бывает очень шумно. Но все-таки никакой суеты, никакого вина, но песен, кроме стрекотания насекомых, которые пытали меня хлеще, чем грешников в аду. Но, в конце концов, мне казалось всё это не так уж плохо, если есть возможность наблюдать за тем, как заходит и восходит солнце.</p>
<p>      Рафаэль поднял голову и упёрся щекой в колени, отвернувшись лицом от демона, но продолжая слушать.</p>
<p>- Раньше мне это как-то не приходило в голову, но только здесь, на Земле, мы всё время ходим под немым, багровым морем, что раскрывает свои эмоции весьма необычными способами. Обычно не смотришь, думаешь — вроде стекляшка. А за этим навесом несётся неслышное буйное и не видно, что дальше, выше. Я никогда не бывал там, над облаками. Однако каждый раз, поднимая голову, снимал якорь от земли и самостоятельной планетой вращался где-то в вышине. Полная свобода. Возможность думать обо всем и ни о чем.</p>
<p>      Рафаэль не заметил, в какой момент повернул голову. Нащупать ли в чертах и движениях собеседника признаки привычного демонам обмана или что-то иное… впрочем, какая разница?</p>
<p>- Так что мне стоит поблагодарить тебя за отпуск.</p>
<p>      Он почувствовал, как слегка напряглись мышцы у уголков глаз в едва заметной улыбке. Преодолев комок в горле он хрипло спросил:</p>
<p>- Значит демоны тоже умеют находить красоту в вещах?</p>
<p>      Всё это время Азразеил тоже старался не смотреть на пришибленного архангела — и спасибо ему за это — но вопрос, по всей видимости, застал его врасплох. Он повернулся и неприлично уставился. Рафаэль не понимал, искал ли он на его лице что-то и нашёл ли. Может быть просто что-то понял. Всё равно стало вдруг не по себе. Наверное, он перешёл черту. Подобрав полы своих одежд, он встал на ноги и стал засыпать ещё не потухший костёр песком.</p>
<p>      Лес выглядел неестественно на фоне всего остального вокруг. Был бы похож на Эдем, если бы тот выжрал всё живое в радиусе пятисот километров. Хотя кто знает? Может так и было.</p>
<p>      Стволы деревьев росли плотно, но при этом не мешали друг другу тянуться ввысь. У самого порога в эту зеленую гущу земля была сухой.</p>
<p>      Приближаясь к лесу между ними появлялось всё меньше молчаливых пауз. Азразеил казался не к месту раззадоренным. Рафаэлю казалось, что, возможно, они оба отвлекали друг друга от неприятного шёпота, твердившего ногам бежать восвояси.</p>
<p>      Сейчас, стоя перед высокими кедрами, они вновь молчали, вслушивались в абсурдно мёртвую тишину, которую нарушали только раскаты грома.</p>
<p>      Азразеил первым сделал шаг, нацепив на себя мишуру абсолютной невозмутимости. Рука сама потянулась вслед за демоном в попытке остановить, в просьбе подождать ещё минуту. Но тому уже удалось скрыться между шумной листвой. Рафаэль поспешил следом в страхе потерять спутника.</p>
<p>      Руки некстати тянулись к волосам, спадающим по плечам. Главным образом к цветам, вплетённым в них Азразеилом. После утреннего откровения, Рафаэль не старался избегать сна, как кто-то мог бы предположить. В конце концов, это были лишь кошмары. А кошмары ему снились и до этого.</p>
<p>      Чего нельзя было сказать о демоне. На удивление, тот мог крайне умело отвлечь от гнетущих эффектов операции. Так, этим утром после очередного конфуза он отчитал его за катастрофический вид волос, рассказал, как его учили вести за ними правильный уход. Рафаэль же с обидой доказывал, что его волосы всегда находились во вполне солидном состоянии. Тогда Азразеил придвинулся ближе и стал больно распутывать узлы в волосах не пойми откуда взявшимся гребнем. Несмотря на возмущённые вопли Рафаэль наслаждался процессом. И уж точно позабыл о сне.</p>
<p>      Теперь он силился снять повторное наваждение, перебирая убранные с лица завитки.</p>
<p>      Нагнав сверх-самоуверенного демона, он всё же подхватил того за предплечье. Азразеил затормозил и Рафаэль, вымучивая из себя оправдание тяги к телесному контакту, глуповато выпалил:</p>
<p>- Прошлой ночью ты был в моём сне.</p>
<p>- О, — улыбнулся он и так и пошёл дальше, со вцепившимся в него архангелом, — то-то ты всю ночь стонал.</p>
<p>- Я имею в виду ты не пытался меня запугать, верно?</p>
<p>- Слушай, Кроули… — Азразеил стал заметно раздражаться, — если ты… что ты хочешь от меня услышать? У тебя красивые коленки и классная шевелюра, но я даже не подумаю притрагиваться к твоему ангельскому сознанию. Пойдёт?</p>
<p>      Рафаэль медленно разжал пальцы на чужой руке и остановился, чтобы принять решение. Азразеил прошёл ещё несколько уверенных шагов и тоже остановился, обернулся.</p>
<p>- Что значит «запугать»?</p>
<p>      Стоит ли предостеречь? Что, если это подорвет всю их миссию?</p>
<p>      Впрочем, это всего лишь демон. Мир не обеднеет, если станет на одного демона меньше.</p>
<p>      Рафаэль не обманывал. Всего лишь недоговаривал. Демон не впервые появился в его сне. Они пробыли на ногах пять суток и каждую ночь он видел своего вражеского спутника. Это должно было быть важным предзнаменованием, ранее ему снились только звёзды.</p>
<p>- Что тебе приснилось, Кроули?</p>
<p>- Смерть, — задушено ответил Рафаэль и набрал в лёгкие воздух, чтобы повторить. — Твоя смерть.</p>
<p>      Азразеил усмехнулся и развязно подошёл ближе.</p>
<p>- Смешно, — выдохнул он. — Мы ведь не можем умереть. Уж поверь, когда ты затолкал меня в тело барана, я пытался, но всё равно возвращался туда же. Ну, разве что, освящённые предметы… В твоем сне ведь не было ничего такого?</p>
<p>- Не думаю, что во всём этом есть хоть капля святости.</p>
<p>      Азразеил свёл брови и совсем невесело продолжал усмехаться, скрестил руки и потоптался вокруг места, где стоял.</p>
<p>- Знаешь что? Я, наверное, пойду, — заключил он.</p>
<p>      В этот раз Рафаэль успел его остановить, отчаянно впился в плечо и жарко прошипел:</p>
<p>- Ты не можешь! Это важно.</p>
<p>      Азразеил перехватил запястье Рафаэля и отодрал от себя с рыком «Ещё как могу!», подобно рассвирепелому животному зашагал по направлению к выходу из леса, но далеко уйти не смог. Рафаэль почувствовал, как у демона перехватило дыхание, когда запрыгнул ему на спину, роняя к размытой дождём земле.</p>
<p>- Послушай, демон, ты играешь во всём этом важную роль!</p>
<p>- Нет, ты послушай, ангел! — громко передразнил его Азразеил, перекатываясь на спину и придавливая Рафаэля своими телесами. — Я не собираюсь играть в Её игры! И тебе не советую!</p>
<p>      Рафаэль поверить не мог, что снова катается по земле с этим… неотёсанным болваном. Он обхватил его за шею и стал душить.</p>
<p>- Да что ты ко мне привязался! — пробулькал демон через пережатое горло и вгрызся зубами в руку архангела.</p>
<p>- Ты обещал помочь!</p>
<p>- Ничего я не обещал! — заскандалил Азразеил, оглушенный раскатом грома.</p>
<p>      От злости Рафаэль словно попал на качель: земля зарокотала и затряслась. От таких эмоций стало дурно и душно. Стоило посмотреть в голубые глаза этого жалкого, трусливого, адского отродья, он был уверен, что его гнев праведный.</p>
<p>      Он потянул демона за волосы, а тот с истошным рыком схватил в ответ.</p>
<p>      На фоне собственного вопля и шума в ушах Рафаэль различил скрипучий вой. Далёкое предчувствие чего-то, напоминающего рассудок, кольнуло в спину. Он хотел предупредить демона, но не мог потушить гнев, жгущий ему щёки.</p>
<p>      Они продолжали колотить друг друга локтями и костяшками по мягким местам и едва распутались, когда земля под ними стала раскрывать бездонную пасть. Рафаэль от испуга выпустил пару крыльев, от которых, к его стыду, полетел во все стороны пух. Но его смущение ни в какой расчет не шло с диким рыком, перешедшим в визг господина-маркиза-подземного-мира. В визг, усохший при виде существа, что был по росту под стать кедрам, окружающим их.</p>
<p>      Рафаэль поспешно сложил и скрыл крылья, будучи почти уверенным, что их никто не заметил. Пух всё ещё медленно опускался на сырую землю, в которой больше не было никакой расщелины. Словно той и не существовало вовсе. Как и его праведного гнева.</p>
<p>      Неловко разгоняя вокруг себя белые клочки, он больше не испытывал никаких гадких чувств к демону. Он смотрел на гиганта, который, видимо, и был причиной всех бед, но продолжал поглядывать на Азразеила, пытаясь вернуть эмоции.</p>
<p>      Азразеил прочистил горло и, нацепив солидный тон, произнес:</p>
<p>- Мы уже уходим.</p>
<p>- Нет.</p>
<p>      Голос существа был таким, каким Рафаэль себе и представлял. Если бы лес мог говорить, то звучал бы именно так.</p>
<p>      Где-то в глубине зарослей закричали вороны. Хотя те, скорей всего, взлетели с опушек деревьев прямо над ними. Рафаэль задрал голову и не увидел неба. Ветки бесконечной воронкой поднимались в пустоту. Закружилась голова и он посмотрел на демона. Скорей показать в своем взгляде мольбу, нежели увидеть его реакцию.</p>
<p>      Азразеил суетился и старался ни на кого долго не смотреть.</p>
<p>- Ангел, бери меня за руку и идём на выход.</p>
<p>      Безымянный титан даже головы не повернул в его сторону:</p>
<p>- Меня не интересует грязь под когтями Сатаны… Я удивлен, — существо обратилось к Рафаэлю. — Не думал, что кто-то настолько могущественный оставит в живых блохастую шавку подобно этой, тем паче станет потакать её тявканью.</p>
<p>      Рафаэль тяжело сглотнул.</p>
<p>- Кто ты?</p>
<p>- Ваш конец, — тихо улыбнулся титан.</p>
<p>      Азразеил закатал рукава (у Азразеила не было рукавов):</p>
<p>- Что ты сказал? Да мне даже сил не придется прилагать, чтобы стереть твоё поросшее мхом рыло с лица Земли.</p>
<p>- И ты называешь себя диким зверем природы?</p>
<p>      Отчего-то повелитель леса обращался к Рафаэлю гораздо снисходительнее (насколько снисходительно могла звучать угроза), нежели к Азразеилу. Как он его узнал?</p>
<p>- Ты грязный предатель, — продолжал он свою громогласную тираду, посвящённую демону, — и все внизу будут рады найти еще одну причину порвать тебя в клочья. Ай-яй, якшаться с врагом! Но, увы, никто даже не вспомнит о таком ничтожестве, когда я вспорю твое толстое брюхо и пущу на корм птицам.</p>
<p>      Азразеил пытался скрыть то, что испытывал на самом деле, но от Рафаэля не скрылось то, как тот заметно побелел.</p>
<p>      Он предложил ему помощь, но, в конечном счёте. во всем этом непостижимом плане был простым пушечным мясом.</p>
<p>      Рафаэль взмахнул рукой и одно за одним деревья стали падать в сторону невероятно грубого лесного существа. От неожиданности тот в защитной позе поднял конечности, которые стала раздирать кора и острые ветки, пока не задавили под своим величием. Не самый гуманный способ, к которому мог бы прибегнуть Архангел, но он очень не любил, когда стращат насилием, а в ушах снова грохотали барабаны.</p>
<p>      Азразеил задорно, с удивлением захохотал и хлопнул его по плечу. Рафаэль испуганно вздрогнул.</p>
<p>- Кончай с ним.</p>
<p>      В животе свернулся комок. Кончать? Остановить, чтобы избежать большей жестокости, но убить? Уничтожить? Стереть чьё-то целое существование?</p>
<p>      Рафаэль отшатнулся прочь от Азразеила.</p>
<p>      Что ангелы, что демоны. Все следуют одинаковым принципам. Сплошные соревнования, битвы, войны.</p>
<p>      <em>Ради чего?</em></p>
<p>      Улыбка сошла с лица его спутника и он сдержанно, но напряжённо попытался до него донести:</p>
<p>- Кроули, если мы его отпустим — нам конец.</p>
<p>      В руке копье. Как ему поступить?</p>
<p>      Под заговорческий аккомпанемент Азразеила Рафаэль смотрел на кедровую груду, похоронившую под собой титана. Обвиняемый ждал и следил со своей платформы, какое же решение будет принято.</p>
<p>      Каково последнее слово судьи?</p>
<p>      Он видел его глаза и неприятную улыбку. Она выплевывает фразу на древнем языке. Рафаэль не владеет им, никогда не слышал даже ничего подобного, но слова проклятий на всех языках звучат одинаково.</p>
<p>      Рафаэль зажмуривает глаза и тучи рассеиваются. <b></b></p>
<p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p>
<p><b></b>- Почему вы сразу не переместились в нужное место?</p>
<p>      Мерзавец восхищался своими лично-сконструированными техниками допроса. Обожал присваивать чужие труды в свою копилку заслуг, выдавая их за собственное мастерство. Меня же наизнанку выворачивает, когда он так делает. Перебивает. Не просто перебивает, а задаёт неуместные вопросы. Чтоб тебя, это не то, что ты должен был спросить первым делом! С другой стороны, это всего лишь его работа. Он хотя бы с ней справляется.</p>
<p>- Прошу прощения?</p>
<p>- Почему ни ты, ни он не использовали свои силы?</p>
<p>      В груди потяжелело, словно внутри угасал задушенный крик. Я сглотнул.</p>
<p>      После такого выпада он даже не поднимает глаз. Дайте мне бумажку, чтобы чиркать метку каждый раз, когда плут использует один из своих поганых приёмов. Посмотрим, как быстро лист почернеет от графита карандаша. Или токсичности.</p>
<p>      Я глазами прожигаю дыру в его лбу. Не чтобы уничтожить, нет. Такой исход был предусмотрен заранее и эти стены с жужжащими светильниками выстроены так, чтобы удерживать самых опасных существ этой и других вселенных.</p>
<p>      Потому лишь символически сверлю его с мыслью, что происходит в этой голове? Каков их план и чего они все пытаются добиться?</p>
<p>      Бериал всё-таки поднимает голову. Мое молчание тянется слишком долго и он надавливает напускным равнодушием, побуждая жертву растеряться и мямлить.</p>
<p>- Я не хотел привлекать внимания.</p>
<p>      Это правда. Последнее, чего мне тогда хотелось, это столкнуться с сородичами. Иначе бы точно пришлось вернуться, а это значило проверки и нотации от старших и возвращение к ненавистной рутине, в то время как все вокруг бы искоса поглядывали. Хотя, по правде говоря, никогда не терзался мыслью, что бы подумали ангелы. Что меня волновало сейчас, так это поведение своего дознавателя.</p>
<p>- Хм, — Бериал словно читал всё, что было на моём лице, и затем молча делал аккуратные заметки о своих находках в бумагах.</p>
<p>- Не интересно, что произошло дальше? С Азразеилом?</p>
<p>- Ох, у нас сохранилась вся необходимая документация, — безынтересно бросил он, щёлкнул пальцами и в руках появилась ещё одна скреплённая стопка. — Привычная процедура потери сосуда.</p>
<p>- Он страдал двенадцать дней!</p>
<p>      Тот самый задушенный крик, оказалось, совсем не угасал. Наоборот, нарастал как снежный шар, пока мне насильно не пришлось заткнуть рот. Хотелось выбить зубы. Себе, Бериалу, всему Совету — не важно. От злости закладывало уши, дрожали пальцы и, кажется, губы. Все это неправильно и должно кончиться.</p>
<p>- Да, на теле нашли ожоги ангельского исцеления. Твои, по всей видимости. Еще по молодости и незнанию решил таким образом помочь?</p>
<p>- Он демон.</p>
<p>      Ужас, каков позор. Я бы сам себе не поверил. Бериал тоже засмеялся:</p>
<p>- Пора бы уже сбросить всю эту вуаль прилежного ангелочка, не считаешь?</p>
<p>      Я пресекаю желание рвать волосы на макушке и проверяю время на ручных часах. Так и не идет. Всевышняя, а ведь они только начали!</p>
<p>- Значит, именно тогда к тебе пришло осознание того, что грядет?</p>
<p>- Что?</p>
<p>      Бериал не удосуживается уточнить. Что он имеет ввиду? Связь между мной и Азразеилом? Следующая встреча? Конец света? Ну да, очевидно, конец света. Но в стрессовых ситуациях тяжело думать. А сейчас я испытывал стресс как никогда раньше. Заставили сидеть в эфирно-металлической коробке и гонять байки из прошлого, пока снаружи всё, что дорого, рушится от моей же некомпетентности.</p>
<p>      Спокойно.</p>

<p></p><div class="rkl-desktop-in-text hidden-xs clearfix">
  <p></p>
  <div class="rkl-block my-10">
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>- Нет, — нервно выпаливаю и тру глаза.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>      В то время я вообще ни о чём не мог догадываться. В личном представлении всего, что окружало, не складывались кусочки мозаики. Теперь внутри парила мысль, что если бы я просто вернулся? Думаю, тогда бы всё было в порядке, но верится с трудом. Азразеил бы меня бесцеремонностью из-под земли достал, уверяю.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>      Под столом я больно впиваюсь ногтями в подушечки пальцев и так сохраняю самообладание. Потом снова давлю на глаза, отчего появляются радужные разводы.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>      Соберись.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>      Сны. Вот, о чем он спрашивал. Пророческие видения в кошмарах.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>- Нет, я не… я и подумать не мог, что это что-то настолько важное. То есть, <em>всё важно</em>. Это же касалось целого человечества. Но ведь это были всего лишь сны, верно? Всем снятся сны.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>- Смертным снятся сны. Ты не смертен. Проклятье, ты совсем одичал, дружище.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>      Спрашивают, не нужна ли мне пауза. Ещё как нужна. Во мне всё исчезло. Не осталось ничего, кроме хрупких воспоминаний. Быть может, скоро исчезнут и они. Требую продолжить, с жаждой со всем покончить.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*Варахиель - ангельское имя Вельзевул.<br/>**Lehitraot (ивр.) - свидимся, до встречи.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Mesopotamia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Месопотамия 3004 до н.э.</strong>
</p><p><br/>
      Теперь он только смотрел на небо. Забавно, как сильно хотелось услышать хоть весточку, но стоило получить желаемое — накатило сожаление. Ведь она же знала о его приоритетах. Как же <em>Ей</em> не знать о чём-либо? Пусть всегда безмолвная, под Её взором он всегда чувствовал себя открытым, прозрачным. Напрасно, но он продолжал задаваться вопросами, на которые ни за что не нашёл бы ответов. Ничего не оставалось, кроме интуитивных мер. Конечно же, по иронии в нём не было заложено феномена «интуиция». Во всяком случае, схожей с его ближайшими собратьями. Нечто родственное он давным давно делил только с одним. И, конечно же, Она знала.</p><p>      Теперь он не спал и смотрел на рассвет. Действительно, стекляшка. И нет там ничего буйного.</p><p>      Рафаэль приподнялся со своего не-очень-спального места, стога сена рядом со скотом. У ручья вновь сидели Сара и Хам, по-детски толкали друг друга плечами. Совсем беззаботные, позабывшие на высоких облаках нежности о грядущих ужасах. Разве что сквозь сдерживаемые смешки старались тише перешёптываться, чтобы не разбудить тех, кто ещё спал.</p><p>      Будучи гостем этой семьи, здесь он беспрестанно чувствовал любовь: в смехе трёх братьев во время совместного труда; в утреннем целомудренном поцелуе или взмахе руки и улыбке на прощание; в рыжем огне домашнего очага и тёплых разговорах, доносящихся из окна за ужином.</p><p>      Он не смел нарушать это. Только позволил себе предупредить. И совсем немного помочь (в конце концов, где это видано, чтобы человек сам впопыхах за семь дней смастерил чёртов ковчег?). В остальном лишь покровительственно наблюдал.</p><p>      Небо и люди.</p><p>      Люди, несмотря на сходство с ангелами, представлялись невероятно хрупкими. Казалось, возьмешь в руки — они рассыпятся прахом меж пальцев. Но их эмоции и чувства были такими сильными, что наверняка смогли бы свергнуть даже Рафаэля. Это даже… вызывало легкую зависть.</p><p>      Как раз это могущество и не понравилось Господу. Так Она заявляла. Человек обладал не только умением любить, но и ненавидеть — беситься. Словом, стали очередной ошибкой. Но ведь нет ничего плохого в ошибках. Она сама учила его такой философии творчества, пока он печально собирал рассыпанный порошок звёздной пыли. Тогда в чём же дело в этот раз?</p><p>      В этот раз точно — строптивость не сойдет ему с рук. Однако он также был уверен, что непременно прав. Из ошибок всегда рождалось прекрасное.</p><p>      Болезненно выковыривая впутавшуюся в волосы сухую траву, Рафаэль наблюдал за влюблёнными у воды, вспоминал влюблённых в Саду и как-то ненароком думал о демонах. Те тоже издавна были Её Творением, что оказалось чудовищной ошибкой, и ни во что полезное или прекрасное не превратились. Третий раз — алмаз?</p><p>      Ной замечательно справлялся с поставленной перед ним задачей, но, переживая за успех всего дела, каждую ночь Рафаэль понемногу пользовался ангельской силой — только удостовериться, что земля плодоносит достаточно, чтобы прокормить всех на целый год; пополнял недостаток ресурсов, подготовленных за день, исправлял недочёты в схеме корабля, ходил по недостроенной палубе и сам себе кивал. Не то чтобы от этого что-то могло зависеть. Ковчег выдержит гнев Всевышней только на вере. Но на одно непостижимое чудо тоже нельзя было надеяться. Что, если их веры не хватит?</p><p>      Она уничтожит и их, и землю вместе с ними.</p><p>      Если в Содоме и Гоморре, заработавших дурной авторитет на весь Рай, он смог бы найти хотя бы полсотни праведников, Она бы смилостивилась, прислушалась бы к нему. Пришлось потратить немало усилий и времени, чтобы понять — это пустая затея. На Земле выросла целая культура, построенная на насилии и жестокости. По ней не ходят совершенные праведники. Была, вот, семья, верующая в единого Бога, далеко не вписывающаяся в идеальный, каноничный образ. Время истекало. Пришлось работать с тем, что было на руках.</p><p>      Вставай, Ной, мол, так и так, Ной — Всевышняя не на шутку обозлилась на вас, грядет конец человечества. Пора доказать, что вы достойны на продолжение игры. Если не сейчас, то уже никогда. Давай, старина, бери свою веру, сыновей под локти и стройте ковчег.</p><p>      Избранный шёл по его неверным следам — тратил время на то, чтобы образумить соседей, знакомых, ближайший город. Люди только ещё больше обозлились. Изначально кто-то помогал в строительстве за скромную плату, но и те немногие быстро присоединились к толпе, которая вскоре приходила изо дня в день, чтобы поглумиться над простофилями, что собрались прятаться от дождя.</p><p>      Но разве можно их винить? После их с демоном едва ли удачной экспедиции засуха волшебным образом не прекратилась — дожди не оживили почву и все по-прежнему голодали.</p><p>      Запах подгнивающего сена стал вдруг невыносимым. Отшатнувшись в сторону подобно хромому пауку, Рафаэль схватился за голову и опустил лоб меж согнутых коленей. На корабле ему долго придётся мириться с этим запахом. И собой.</p><p>      <em>Прекрати грешить унынием и разберись уже в себе!</em></p><p>— Нужно поесть. Сразу полегчает, вот увидишь.</p><p>      Рядом как испуганному, бездомному животному поставили миску с ломтиком рыбы и хлеба. Архангел сконфуженно развернул свои паучьи конечности.</p><p>— Если хочешь побыть наедине, я уйду.</p><p>      Неожиданно для самого себя изо рта вырвался спешный протест:</p><p>— Нет-нет. Всё в порядке.</p><p>      Стало ещё более неловко. Рафаэль поволочил миску по земле, ближе к себе. Но содержимое трогать не стал. <em>В порядке. Ну да.</em></p><p>      Еще немного потоптавшись в раздумьях — стоит ли остаться или всё же пойти заняться более важными делами — женщина таки аккуратно опустилась с ним рядом.</p><p>      Повисло молчание. Совсем недолгое, может быть несколько секунд, но кошмарно неловкие несколько секунд для Рафаэля. Он не имел ничего против тишины, наоборот, обычно наслаждался ей. Но, сидя там, не покидало чувство, что от него чего-то ждут.</p><p>— Что Он говорит?</p><p>— Что?</p><p>      Было очень тяжело сосредоточиться, но он правда старался.</p><p>— Бог. Ты ведь молился, правильно?</p><p>— Ох, да, — голос надломился — наверное, из-за длительного молчания — пришлось прочистить горло. — Вы отлично справляетесь.</p><p>— Но Он не передумал?</p><p>      Наама всегда так заглядывала в глаза, словно — как и Она — могла прочесть все тайны и мысли по одному только взгляду. Рафаэлю в целом было тяжело удерживать зрительный контакт, но это было вовсе невыносимо.</p><p>      Пожалуй, те, кто так отчаянно искал ответа во взгляде, всё-таки его заслуживали.</p><p>— Нет, — он уставился на свой завтрак. — Мне жаль.</p><p>      <em>Трус.</em></p><p>— Если Ему так не нравятся люди, то почему не населил землю ангелами?</p><p>      <em>Господь, стоит немного потерять бдительность и они уже забрасывают тебя странными вопросами. Да какая разница?</em>  Он не распоряжался ни правом, ни информацией, чтобы отвечать за Неё, но и просто молчать было бы неправильно. Если ничего не выйдет, они будут последними людьми на Земле. А если выйдет…</p><p>— Пустое занятие, — он по-идиотски улыбнулся. — Просто продолжайте пытаться.</p><p>      Изнутри корёжило наизнанку. Возможно вся эта вонь гниющего сена доносилась из его черепушки. <em>Вот так ты представляешь интересы людей и Рая?</em> Как бы ни хотелось сунуть кулак в рот по самое запястье, очевидно, такой ответ женщину устроил. Та посмотрела на голубеющую высь и удовлетворённо улыбнулась, затем погладила гостя по предплечью и оставила одного.</p><p>      От завтрака не полегчало.</p><p>      К вечеру задор зевак из города осаждался усталостью и те расходились обратно в город, по домам. В семье угасала надежда, что какие-либо убеждения смогут подействовать хоть на кого-нибудь, и на её месте у архангела приходило отчаяние, что они теряют драгоценное время, достраивая палубы, которые в судный час окажутся пустыми.</p><p>      Тогда стали приходить животные. Никто бы и не заметил — все были слишком озабочены составлением планов на предстоящий день. Сим обратил внимание, что не видел таких птиц в их краях. Рафаэль, несмотря на рачительность в надзоре, посчитал замечание несущественным. На протяжении всей ночи он вслушивался в шорохи, дикие вои, что не на шутку напугали, напоминая о плохих предзнаменованиях. Думал, во всём виноват стресс. Он, как никак, шёл поперёк Её воли. Может быть, не поперёк… скорее напоминал об альтернативном пути, который Она прочертила ещё на начальных скетчах схемы сотворения мира.</p><p>      Замечая всё больше приближающихся тёмных фигур он с горяча распугал любопытную обезьяну и больших диких кошек, едва не треснул по морде бестолковому барану. Ночь выдалась непростая. Но стоило успокоиться, а страху рассеяться, он различил в сумраке не один десяток тех, кто должен был заполнить огромный корабль. И тогда впервые за долгое время он смог выдохнуть с облегчением. Возможно, у них правда всё получится. Она снова даст им шанс. <em>Прошу, дай им шанс.</em></p><p>      Когда их стали запускать по трапу и рассеивать по отдельным секциям, корабль ещё не был закончен и, вопреки всем ожиданиям, дождь настиг совсем внезапно. Ничего, они успевали. Ещё было время. Они закроют дверь и, прежде чем вода их поднимет, ещё будет время для того, чтобы Яфет, Сим и… Хам.</p><p>      <em>Где Хам?</em></p><p>      Естественно, рядом с Сарой. А где Сара? Возможно, если бы не дождь, найти их было бы куда проще. Да, если бы не дождь… С ним всё началось, под ним всё и кончится. Вот только у истоков человечества он не был так болезненно одинок. Не было кому, схватив за руку, увести из-под ливня, поэтому, скользя по затопленной грязи и тщетно убирая тяжелые, намокшие волосы с лица, пришлось самостоятельно бежать на поиски молодых в родное поселение Сары.</p><p>      Вода стремительно поднималась, уже окуная до самых коленей, и глупое сердце безумно колотилось в груди от страха. Страха, что вот-вот всё рухнет: он не найдёт ноева сына с его суженой, их судно разобьётся о ближайшую подводную преграду — всё погибнет.</p><p>      Сухой материал домов не выдерживал под бешенством настигающей воды. Люди спохватились, выстраивая из подручных материалов укрепления и плоты. У Рафаэля не хватало сил смотреть на эту безуспешную возню. Он обучал их письменности, заживлять раны и лечить болезни. Ориентироваться по огонькам в небе. Делать всё, чтобы сохранить свои хрупкие жизни. И напрасно.</p><p>      Пропавшие, на счастье Рафаэля, ушли не далеко, потому найти их было не трудно. К несчастью, Сара отказывалась уходить без матери. Таким образом, пара не могла пройти дальше в город или обратно к ковчегу, находясь в том состоянии, когда паника напрочь выбивала всю рациональность — были готовы умирать прямо на месте, только бы не врозь. Рафаэлю, конечно, как существу трансцендентному, чужды были присущие человеку оказии, но в голову не шли нужные слова внушения. Он сжимал и разжимал дрожащие пальцы в кулаки. По ногам хлестала вода, потоками закидывая их мусором с улиц, и если они немедленно не отступят, то уже никогда не выберутся. Долго не думая, он стукнул глупых детей лбами друг об друга и взгромоздил на спину. Дрожь отступила.</p><p>      К их возвращению все уже перебрались на ковчег: животные, восемь человек и один ангел. Вода беспощадно лупила всё, что стояло на её пути к полному разрушению. Самая пора закрывать дверь. Рафаэль с готовностью всплеснул руками, когда его одернул Ной, едва не содрав рукав с плеча, и указал куда-то. Не оправляя одежд, Рафаэль накрыл глаза от дождя ладонью, чтобы увидеть вдалеке полдюжины плотов с людьми, рьяно гребущими в их направлении.</p><p>      И то, что сначала показалось ему просто горизонтом — волну, настоящего монстра, который несомненно прикончит всех если не силой удара, то удушит под своим величием, наполнит тебя по закуткам и разорвет изнутри.</p><p>      Рафаэль смяла сморщившейся от влаги ладонью лицо. Вот ничего и не видно, будто никакой проблемы не было. Только за шумом разбивающихся о доски громадных капель он ещё слышал крики.</p><p>      <em>Боже, ну почему они никогда никого не слушают?</em></p><p>      Когда он опустил руку вдоль бедра, люди словно и не сдвинулись с места, оставаясь расплывающимся пятном на убийственном горизонте, который поднимался выше и ближе. Все, в чьих носах было дыхание, будут уничтожены, а он ничего не сможет с этим поделать.</p><p>      Семья Ноя разбежалась по судну, оставив у входа только самого старика и Нааму, полуобнявшую блеющее животное за углом. Рафаэль поднял руки — схватить женщину за грудки, и быстро спохватился, но нарушил приличия личного пространства, которым так дорожил:</p><p>— Хочешь знать, чем отличаются люди от ангелов? Ваше проклятье и превосходство — у вас есть выбор. Сделайте правильный.</p><p>      Рафаэль хотел, чтобы его слова звучали уверенно и громко, однако те летели с уст навзрыд, с мольбой, вполголоса. Но он смотрел неукоснительно на неё с широко раскрытыми глазами и Наама всё услышала — понимала. Он чувствовал, как повторяется уже знакомый сюжет, где он снова играет роль того, кто опускает грех на чужие плечи. Это обязательно аукнется. Не ему — ей.</p><p>      Почти не раздумывая Наама разбила бутылку о голову мужа (из его же запасов выпивки: позже его пробуждение в другом углу ковчега не составит труда объяснить, списав картину на его зачастившиеся запои) и с натугой потащила за руку бессознательное тело в глубину судна.</p><p>      Перед самым моментом, когда Рафаэль воспользовался шансом, чтобы запечатать вход, услышал рвущие глотки вопли. Он надеялся, что как только дверь захлопнется, наступит тишина. Но крики не умолкли. Обессиленный, архангел припал к кипарисовым доскам, пропитанным смолой, соскользнув к полу, и хотелось эхом завопить в пустоту. Тогда он сложил руки в замок у самых губ и преображал это в молитву до тех пор, пока до ушей не доносилось ничего, кроме рёва воды и скрипа дерева.</p><p>      Спустя сорок дней всё опустело. Никто не беспокоил его служения. К ночи в шею уткнулся бархатный нос и Рафаэль зарылся лицом в тёплую, сухую шерсть.</p><p>      Спор был проигран. Никто из них не оказался прав. Даже позлорадствовать было некому. Возможно, если бы тогда, в пустыне, он уничтожил демона сам, то катастрофы не произошло.</p><p>      Покалывающая у щеки шерсть и ровное дыхание животного действовали убаюкивающе. Он слепо обвил руки вокруг широкой шеи и торса, как цепляются за спасательный круг, и подумал: прикроет глаза всего на несколько минут и вернётся к единоличной ектении.</p><p>      Реснички ангельской натуры ещё щекотала любовь. Даже сильнее обычной: горячая, как оставленный согревать тебя на ночь огонь. Откуда в них место и силы, чтобы удерживать подобные чувства? Что интереснее: откуда рождается такая любовь? Сплотило ли их горе?</p><p>      Важнее всего было то, что им удалось не угаснуть. Пусть всего восемь человек и целая орава животных. Но у истоков они начинали и с двух.</p><p>      Рафаэль чуть поёжился, чтобы взглянуть на затылок новоприобретённого друга, ласково провел по мягким ушам, спрятанным за рогами, и подбородку; напоследок пробежался глазами вдоль нижней палубы: ни один хищник не заглядывался на травоядных, а те подпускали ближе с предложением уюта в личном углу. Антилопа доверяла своих неокрепших малышей под бок львице, вокруг медведей в поисках тепла собирались крохотные существа, овца с бараном подпускали к себе…</p><p>      Из глотки прорвался вялый лающий смех, по нарастающей оборачивающийся слезной истерикой и так же постепенно стихающий в слышное только уху рядом: «ну ты и козел». Наконец, Архангел смог уснуть.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>